Youtube Collab - Statues in the Dark
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: I am going to try to include as many youtubers into this story as possible-some may be based entirely on them (e.g with the same name... ) and others may just be alike-and have taken some of these ideas from Dr Who and the Woman in Black ... Hope you like x NB-This chapter is very long as I wanted to introduce them all, with their names and characters, before I started the plot xx
1. Statues in the Dark

The sun entered the room in pathetic rays, from the window in Dan's room. He got up, attempted to smooth  
>his hair down and made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen, like his room, was gloomy and unwelcoming,<br>and he sighed as he flicked the lights on.  
>They spat out short sharp streaks, then gave up. He swore under his breath, and went back to his room<br>to get dressed.  
>After hurriedly shoving his frayed black jeans and worn out shirt on, he got in his car and drove to<br>Phil's apartment in the next street.  
>"Seriously? Dan, you drove again?!" Phil sighed as he let his boyfriend through the door. "One of these days,<br>you'll get fat."  
>Dan simply poked his tongue out at Phil and replied "What's the point of having the car if I can't use it?!"<br>They settled down on the sofa and messed around like 6 year olds, so oblivious, so unaware of  
>what was about to befall them.<p>

Joe was on his way to pick up his brother, Filip, from uni. Filip had taken control of his life,  
>decided to go to uni, get a job, and had even settled down with his girlfriend Molly, whilst Joe<br>remained at home on the sofa, and Filip's private chauffeur.  
>Joe sighed, as he sat in the newly washed Ford. Inside he was jealous. Jealous of how down to<br>earth Filip had turned out. How Filip was at uni, studying Law, already on his way to become  
>a successful lawyer. How Filip had his own apartment; how Joe got turned down by so<br>many girls for living with his parents. How this wasn't even his car! It was Filip's!  
>Joe was startled from his brooding by Filip opening the passenger side and plonking himself down<br>onto the seat.  
>"Busy day?" Joe asked, putting on a curious tone.<br>"Nah. Just another normal day. But alot of studying to do! Who'd choose Law, eh?!" Filip mused,  
>and Joe felt relieved that he had not seen through his act.<br>Not quite knowing what to say, Joe grunted as his reply and started up the car.  
>They were both so blind, so unaffected by the storm that brewed ahead.<p>

Charlie sat in his room with his boyfriend PJ. The two of them had just been out to the shops;  
>through a storm to even get to the front door; and were now sitting on the soft carpet, sorting<br>out which DVD's to watch, and what food to devour first.  
>"I vote all the Harry Potter's, and the spicy nachos, and then we'll go from there." Charlie suggested.<br>"Hmm... what about we settle for the last 3 films of Harry Potter.." PJ was interrupted by Charlie.  
>"You can't do that!" He exclaimed "It's cheating!"<br>"I only suggested it as otherwise we may run out of time... but if you want to watch them all, it's ok  
>with me." PJ said, and got out a bowl to place the spicy nacho's in.<br>"What are you doing that for?! Eat it out of the packet silly!" Chris mocked. PJ stood still for a few  
>seconds then pounced, pinning Charlie to the sofa. He brought down his mouth to his and kissed him<br>softly, moving his hand down Charlie's body. Charlie blushed, and opened his legs. PJ stopped at his thigh,  
>and moved his hand off. He grinned like a fool, from ear to ear, and picked up the remote which lay next to<br>Charlie's left leg.  
>"Gets you everytime!" PJ chuckled, and turned the TV on. As the Harry Potter theme tune came on, Charlie<br>snuggled up close, head on PJ's chest, their legs entwined.  
>For that small moment in time, everything was right. Nothing could forsee the monstrosity to come.<p>

Kasper leaned over his desk, to pick up the pen he had dropped behind it. This resulted in his  
>leg sticking up in the air, and his bum too, which was a comic sight for any to see. And so it was seen.<br>His door opened, and a young and beautiful woman walked in. She stopped as she saw Kasper in such  
>a state, and stifled a giggle.<br>"Doctor Leigh... do you need any assistance?" She enquired.  
>Kasper blushed, and stood up, brushing himself off "I am good thankyou.. Miss..?"<br>"Gabby. Call me Gabby." She replied.  
>"What can I assist you with, Gabby.?" He asked.<br>Out there, they were waiting. They were waiting. Waiting for the darkness to fall. And then watch the rest fall after.


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

Dan got up from the sofa to get a drink. He retrieved a glass of Becks from the fridge, then stopped. He was standing facing the fridge, felt a cool draft on his back. Confused, he waved his hand up and down the fridge door, assuming it was somehow connected to that.

When he saw it was not, he turned. He froze. A scream stiffened in his throat, his mouth open and eyes unblinking.

The figure which stood - or if you want to get technical here, hovered - in front of him. It was lifeless, whether it had been born or not in the first place, it was still so.

The figure seemed to be mad from marble, but it shimmered and shifted like smoke.

As it reached out it's long, thin fingers, Dan finally was able to scream.

Phil ran into the kitchen an skidded to a halt to see Dan fade away. He shouted, charging at the ghostly statue, then fell into it, disappearing as if it were a portal.

Filip invited Joe over to his apartment, and Joe begrudgingly agreed. After all, what was better than free food and a moment free from his parents nagging him to get a job?

Filip's girlfriend Georgia was pottering about in the kitchen, and Joe could smell the mouth watering scent of cookies. Filip grinned at him, knowing that Joe was already well on his way to imagining scoffing the whole batch.

For once, Joe's return grin was genuine.

The two brothers sat in the lounge as Georgia served them up, bringing in the tray with three cups of tea. She walked over to Joe and greeted him with a short hug, before going up to Filip and kissing him slowly.

Joe coughed, after two or three minutes, uncomfortable and awkward. Filip broke his kiss and poked his tongue out at him, acting like they would have when they were young.

Joe went to playfully shove him when he stopped. His face froze, and Filip rushed over to him, thinking he was having some sort of cardiac arrest; as he grabbed his heart, like a protection mechanism.

That was when Georgia screamed. And vanished.

Filip turned, slow as he could, to see what Joe was staring at, with his eyes like voids, filled with the deepest and darkest of terror.

There was a figure. An irridescent silhouette, which shone like alabaster but with the consistancy of a vapor, or mist.

It reached out it's long, hooked fingers and touched them both on the right shoulder, tapping hard, but drifting from one to the other like air.

They dissolved into the afternoon air.

Charlie had drifted off on PJ's chest, and was breathing heavily, blowing his hair from his face at every outtake. He whistled slightly when sleeping, which PJ found adorable.

He got up, carefully lowering Charlie's head on the sofa where he had been, and went to the bedroom to get a blanket.

He was cold, and had also realised that meant Charlie had been too, so he could easily drape the blanket over both him and himself.

He got distracted by Charlie's chest of top draw was open, with a shirt and a pair of trackies hanging out. He walked over to shut it, noticing that there was a card inside.

He picked it up carefully, reading it over and over. In a scrawled handwriting, which he immediately assumed was Charlie's, was '_I'm sorry to do this. I know this comes with no warning, and I know it will break your heart, but I have to go. I still love you, but I love Marco more.' _

PJ sat on the bed, in a hurt daze. He went to replace the card in the draw, when he noticed there was a sock which had something odd inside. He pulled the strange object out, and it was a huge bundle of £50 notes. He counted 150 notes, and he quickly shoved it back in the sock. '£7500! He was planning to leave me, and leave behind a stupid cheapo card with £7500!' PJ raged inside his head, wanting to scream.

When he stomped back into the living room, but almost slipped face first when he saw what was happening. There was a strange, sculpture like figure directly infront of where Charlie had been lieing. He could not move, not even to flee as it glided towards him, reaching out it's gaunt fingers to touch his shoulder.

He watched his own hands as they dimmed, until they was no longer.

Kasper had invited Gabby to his house, as the two of them had gotten on very well. Gabby seemed to hesitate, but agreed nonetheless.

Kasper was finding it extremely awkward, inviting her in, taking her coat and sitting on the same sofa as her. To him, it either seemed like a ridiculously cheesy romcom - that is sister had forced him to watch, many a time and may of them - or like a film where the female would get attacked and raped. He shuddered, horrified he had thought of such a thing.

He got up. "Want a cake? Cup of tea?" Gabby nodded, and Kasper was relieved to see she was just as awkward as himself.

He walked over to the kettle and put it to boil. Then, he went to the cupboard and opened it, asking "Homemade Victoria Sponge, or Lidl marble cake?"

"Dr Leigh... I mean.. Kasper..." She sounded terrified, panicky and shaken.

"Gabby?" Kasper asked, walking quickly into the other room.

He saw Gabby standing frozen, with her hands out in front, sheilding herself from the horror infront. It was a figure like stone, but also seemed wasted and dead, but was also shifting like a mist.

Kasper ran at it, but fell through. The last thing he heard was Gabby's scream.

Little did he know that Gabby ran in straight behind.


	3. Lost

Dan felt as though he was burning. Blistering in fact. But some how the blisters felt cold, cold enough to scorch his heart.

He could not open his eyes. He got up and walked, smashing into what felt like pillar after pillar. Once he did so, they seemed to disapparate, as if destroyed by Dan's touch, turning to smoke.

This continued until he ungracefully fell on something soft.

And moving.

"Fuck off! Fuck off!" A voice screeched. "What the fuck are you? And who the fuck do you think you are?"

The voice belonged to Joe, but Dan did not know this.

Dan stayed still, pinning the body to the floor. "Where am I?" He whispered, his voice full of fear.

"How the fuck do you think I'm supposed to know! I can't even fucking see!" The body replied, it's voice sounded squished.

Dan stood up and slowly brought his hands to his eyes. There was something wet, but solid, sticky but smooth, over them. He touched them lightly, and it whisped away, alike the pillars which he had walked into many a time.

Confused, he told the body to do the same, but no effect was made.

"What a fuck load of use you are, you fucktard." Growled Joe, obviously pissed off.

Dan felt Joe's face, which earned him a punch, but he did manage to rid him of the substance over his eyes.

They looked around uneasily.

The room seemed to stretch out for miles, it was huge and most certainly unwelcoming. It was light, and they could easily see, but there did not seem to be an obvious light source; there were no windows, no lightbulbs, it all seemed to be shifting in from the walls.

The walls where the same colour, same consistency of whatever horror had taken them to this place, silver yet a dull grey, made of stone yet smoking away in a gentle breeze.

Except there was no breeze. The walls were alive, shimmering to the left and then to the right, as if breathing.

Dan looked at Joe, who was the human reincarnation of pure unadulterated fear. "Fuck" He spat.

Dan looked disapprovingly, as if a parent who had caught his child smoking. "You need to stop swearing. It doesn't help one bit, does it?"

All that that earned him was another "Fuck".

Joe suddenly remembered that Georgia and Filip had been touched by the figures, and realised they must be in the same place as him.

"Georgia? Filip?" Joe shouted, and he ran over to find the two of them huddled in the corner, whimpering and shivering. "Oi. You. Do that thing you did to me." Dan sighed and softly touched their eyes, allowing them to see. "Did you come with anyone?" Joe asked Dan.

"I don't know. I wasn't alone when.." He shuddered "it happened. But I don't know whether he came with me or whatever." Dan looked sadly at Joe, Filip and Georgia, and it dawned on him that the two were identical. "Wait... what are your names? Might as well know. I'm Dan." Joe pointed to each of them and said so. "So.. you're 'fuckman' and he's Filip, and she's Georgia." He joked, trying to lighten up their moods.

It did not work.

"Help me. Help me please." A voice cried. Dan ran over, knowing instantly it was Phil. He cupped his face in his hands, ridding Phil of the awful matter on his eyes. As soon as Phil could open them, Dan kissed him slowly, longingly, the two of them filled with a short burst of joy to see each other once again, which was quickly replaced with a horrid dread.

"Is.. is anyone there?" Another voice said.

"Oi. Dan. You do that thing whilst I find others." Joe commanded, and Dan did just that.

Altogether, they found 6 boys and another 4 girls. They all looked the same age as Dan, and he helped them all up, and when they had all calmed down slightly, and were able to see, everyone sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Right. There are..." He counted every head he could see "There are 14 of us." He stopped, as if to think of what to say next "and we all have come about coming here the same way, right?" He asked the group "you were all somehow zapped here by a creepy smoke statue, yeah?" He was replied with a large chorus of "yeah"s. "So we all need to get along and somehow work together, in what ever way we can to get out of this god forsaken place."

Everyone nodded, relieved that there was someone who could take the lead.

"Now... It seems we are going to be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get to know each other." He gestured towards Joe, and then gestured around the circle, telling Joe to start everyone off.

Joe cleared his throat. "Hi... my name is Joe Harries and I am 20 years old. Umm... My birthday is the 13th of May... umm... this is my twin brother Filip." He gave up, not knowing what to say, and looked at his brother.

"Yep. As Joe said, my name is Filip and I am a twin. This is my girlfriend Georgia." Georgia did not move, she stayed in Filip's arms, and looked into space. "She is in shock at the moment. So... yeah.. What about you?" He asked to the girl sitting on his right.

"Hi... my name is Carrie... Carrie Hannah Fletch. I'm 21 and my birthday is October the 22nd." She passed it on the two guys sitting on her right.

"Hi. My name is Charlie Kendall. I am 25 and my birthday is the 2nd of October... I.. well.. I am gay.. This here is my boyfriend PJ."

PJ cleared his throat. "My name is PJ Liguori and I am 23 and my birthday is the 11th of December."

"No worries." The two boys next to him said. "I am Tyler Oak and this is my boyfriend Troy. I am 24, and my birthday is the 22nd of March."

"Yep. Hi. I'm Troy Smith, I am 18, and my birthday is the 5th of June."

"Hey. I'm Alfie Day. I am 19. My birthday is the 17th of September. This is my girlfriend Zoe." Zoe, like Georgia, was frozen. Alfie continued for her. "She is Zoe Sugg. Her birthday is 23, and her birthday is the 28th of March."

"Hi. My name is Kasper Leigh. I am from South Africa, and I am 19 and my birthday is the 24th of April. This is my girlfriend Gabby Jones."

"My birthday is the 11th of February. I am 18." Gabby looked at Dan.

"Hi. my name is Dan Howell, I am 22 and my birthday is the 11th of June. This is my boyfriend Phil."

"Hey. My name is Phil Lester. I am 27, and my birthday is the 30th of January."

Georgia, who had been quiet before, let out a huge scream.

One of the figures was directly behind Dan.

He turned around and swept his hand into it's torso. It was cold and wet, yet scorching hot, solid and sticky, yet smooth.

As soon as Dan touched it, it disappeared, like the substance had on his eyes, and like the pillars had when he had walked into them.

They all screamed, as when Dan turned around, his eyes were silver, blazing like the sun.


	4. Seven Figures

Dan's eyes flicked back to his normal deep brown colour, and he looked, confused, at the others. After all, they had all screamed and he had no idea why. "Phil..?" Dan asked slowly, turning to the one person who looked the most confused, but the most calm at exactly that moment. "Your eyes.." He gulped "they were... silver." Now Dan looked more confused than the others. He sat on the cold floor, memories flooding back. "I.. I touched it... and it just... disappeared." "Like smoke in the wind." Charlie said dryly "do you have any idea why?" He asked. "Not in the slightest." Dan raised his head up to Charlie, and looked straight into his eyes. "I have no idea whatsoever." He then looked around. "Do all of you genuinely believe I am evil? Or meant to do that?" Zoe walked over to Dan and placed her hand on his shoulder. Alfie followed, so did Carrie. Eventually all but Charlie were surrounding him. Zoe spoke clearly, truth and meaning ringing in her voice. "We do not believe you are evil. Nor that you meant to do that. But we do believe, that, somehow, you can free us all." There was a chorus of agreement, of which Charlie begrudgingly joined in. "I'm... SORRY" Charlie began slowly, like a child in a strop. Then, he screamed. The group turned around, one by one, and then scattered in fright. Carrie screamed "Dan! Touch them! Do something! Anything!" She was referring to the group of figures which had appeared behind them all. The figures, there were seven in total, floated over to Dan. The group watched helplessly, as Dan thrashed, trying to touch them, thinking he could defeat them. They were all so wrong. So very, very wrong. This time, when Dan's hand 'came in contact' (entered) the largest figure, he disappeared, like the figures had previously. Dan's scream was heard, it carried on and on, longer and longer. The group could clearly hear Dan sobbing. Then it stopped. Phil collapsed onto his knees, tears streaming down his face. "He.. he disappeared..." He gulped. "Like smoke in the wind.." Charlie whispered. Then, Phil heard something. A small "Help me". It was almost inaudible, but the whole group heard the faint plea. Dan was alive, and was somewhere. Somewhere close. But yet not near at all. Phil got up quickly, and ran as far as he could, in every direction. He searched and searched, screaming Dan's name again and again. "Phil? Phil!" Dan's voice was a little louder, and Phil was overjoyed to hear him. "Dan! Where are you? I can't see you!" Phil shouted, not knowing where to look. "I can see you. But I'm... I'm stuck.. there is a wall.. like a window... in front of me. It is hovering.. like the figures. I can't explain it. I can see you Phil. I can see you.." Dan's voice was dipping in and out, like a wave. At some points, it was strong, others it was weak and distant. "Dan?" Phil said, like a child who has lost his favourite toy. "DAN?" He screamed. He sobbed again, louder and louder. The group stood helpless, still confused and many still in shock. Tyler slowly walked over and gathered Phil into his arms. Within a small frame of time, Phil had gone from a grown adult to a small weak child, his arms and legs useless, his body suddenly sizes too big. One by one, the group made their way over to Phil, holding him, rocking him as he screamed. He tore at his hair and scratched at his face. Just then, when silence had fallen upon them all, Kasper gasped, One of the figures had returned, and he had instinctively thrashed out at them. It had disappeared, like it had with Dan. "No. No.. No" He moaned. "What colour are my eyes?" He asked softly, but he already knew the answer. "They're silver. Blazing like the sun." Joe whispered, the only one who could formulate the words, gather the courage to tell a poor soul that he was about to endure the same horror that he had witnessed with his own eyes. "No. Kasper.." Gabby sobbed, and this time it was Phil who held her. Gabby screeched, her voice so full of sorrow, as seven figures arrived to seal his fate. 


	5. Fear

They reached out and wafted their fingers into Kasper, who disappeared like Dan had. Gabby, clawing her way out of Phil's arms, ran at the figures, and disappeared along with him. The group shouted for them, and the two answered. "It's like Dan described. We can see you.. just.. it's like there is a wall, a glass, a mirror in front. It's moving, rippling, like water." They sounded dreamy, dazzled and content. The others seemed almost happy for the two, as they were together, but Phil was hurt. Dan was gone, and could be gone forever, and he could have gone with them. It hit him in his chest, a pain that grew, like a fire spreading, until he collapsed on the floor. "He's having a panic attack" Zoe said calmly, as the others began to talk loudly with confusion. Zoe, with Alfie's help, dragged Phil over to everyone and set him in the recovery position. Phil's hand was shaking, his breathing erratic. "I want him. Next to me. Dan. My Dan," He was whispering repeatedly. After a few minutes of this, he began to shout "Dan? Dan?! DAN?" until Dan's voice drifted over, from wherever he was. "Phil. It's... It's dark. I can't see you very well, any more. Stay there. I'm trying to get through." His voice was small, weak. "Through what? What do you mean? When did it go dark? Dan? Dan?" Phil was overwhelmed with need, he could not stop the tears that kept on coming. "The window. The wall. Anything. At all. It's dark. It's night. Some one turned. Out the light." His voice came in rhymes, slurring and mixing over and over. It got louder and louder, filling Phil's ears. "STOP. JUST STOP." He screamed. It ceased. The group were still, they could not do anything, say anything to comfort him. He was screaming, crying out that his Dan was gone, someone took him away. He was spitting words, talking about the figures being evil, shouting that Dan would come back, that he would get him back. In the end it was Carrie who began to sing. She was singing 'Hush little baby', a simple lullaby, but it soothed him. Her voice was angelic, hypnotising, and it calmed him. In the end, Phil slowly drifted away into a dream. Everyone else thought he was happy, in a pleasant dream, but he was frozen stiff, in a terrible nightmare. Dan was walking around him, circle after circle, whispering and chiding his name. Then, Dan's face was right up close to his, and he began to talk gibberish. The words seemed like a spell, and it scared Phil. Dream Dan saw this, and he laughed. It was full of malice, full of poison, full of amusement. He found it funny that Phil was so terrified of him, and he used it as a weapon. Dream Dan returned to circle Phil, and began to talk in riddles. "I am more evil than the devil. I am more good than god. The poor have me. The rich need me. If you eat or drink me, you will perish. If you love me, you are heartless. If you hate me, you are full of love. What am I?" "Nothing." Phil spat. "I am silent and dark. I only live and grow because of what helps you see, and I fade as you leave. What am I?" This took Phil a little longer "Shadows" " You cannot escape me, or hide from me. I am inside you, I control you at moments you cannot flee from. What am I?" "I.." Phil was a little confused, but then worked it out. "Fear." Dan appeared millimetres away from Dan's face, and taunted 'exactly'. "What do you feel now Phil? I know all, I have seen all. I know every one of your secrets. How do you feel now? I am who you love, but you are scared of me. I can see it. Fear. Fear is running through your veins." Dan sniffed, like a dog after a rabbit. "I can smell it. Fear. I can feel it. You are weak. So weak. And I am strong." Phil squeezed his eyes shut, and began to whisper "Let me out. Let me out. Let me go. Let me go." He was almost praying, his hands clasped and his voice hushed, full of .. well.. fear. "Look at me Phil." Dream Dan spat his name. Phil could not keep his eyes shut, Dan had done something to them, they opened involuntarily, and he screamed at what he saw. There were hundreds of Dans everywhere, all dead. One was hung, the other with no head, the other stabbed, the other peaceful as if died in his sleep. Surrounded by pills, covered in slash marks, bitten by a shark, shot in the chest, in the head, body cut in half, bathed in blood, spike in the stomach.. there were just too many bodies. Phil screamed once more. And Dream Dan just laughed. 


	6. Up Above

"How do you like it, Phil?" He smirked "how do you like it, seeing this?" He gestured to all of the bodies, that were slowly fading away. "Any one of these could be me right now. Any one." Looking up at him, through his tears, Phil screeched "No. it's not you. It's not you... IT'S NOT YOU." Then he opened his eyes. "Phil?" Carrie was standing over him, looking terrified. "Phil it's ok." She opened her arms to him, but he flinched. "It's not. It's not. It's not real. It's not you. It's not real it's not you." He rocked back and forth, ignoring everyone and everything, repeating this over and over. Carrie attempted to calm him once more, but could do nothing. In the end, she felt terrible to do so, but she had to leave him on his own. PJ was emotional, he was clinging to Charlie, his face covered in tear tracks. "What if that is us?" Charlie was solemn, and he held PJ, saying "If it is, we go together." PJ hesitated. Hurt, Charlie turned away. Still facing in the opposite direction, he said quietly "What did I do?" He said it simply, as a criminal who already knew his crime. "I found the card." PJ said quickly, expelling it form his system as fast as he could. "Wait.. what?" He turned around, confused, but this did not faze PJ. "The one with the bundle of notes. I had £7500. You... you said you were leaving me... leaving me for Marco." His voice was cracking, this time it was him who turned away. "Wait.. hang on!" Charlie began to laugh. Hearing this, PJ went to get up and walk away, and he was back down to face him again. "That isn't from me! That is my mother's! My father gave it to me when she left him, for Marco, as he did not want to see it. He resented the idea of being paid, the fact that my mother thought the money would stop his pain. He gave it to me, and I can't bring myself to spend it. Dirty money, he calls it." PJ was dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open. "Shit.. I ... I'm sorry!" He blushed, and wrapped Charlie in a tight embrace. "Wait... you seriously thought I was going to leave you for a man called Marco?!" PJ giggled, and the two were happy, happier than they had been for weeks. But this happiness, of course, was to be broken. The two were unaware, but Joe had stood up. His hand was pointed to the 'ceiling', his eyes were a deep blue. Opening his mouth, his voice was unnatural, it was low but high, husky but smooth, and it echoed throughout. "Nothing. Shadows. Fear." In between each word, Joe, or whatever inside him, paused; this made it all the more chilling. Phil, hearing this, began to wail. He ran at Joe, his face in a rage. His hands were bent like claws, his eyes filled with hatred. Alfie stepped in his path, and pinned his arms by his sides, just as Joe's eyes flashed silver, then returned to their colour. He rubbed his throat, as if to expel even the memory of what had just occurred. "L...o..ok!" He croaked, then coughing slightly, he repeated "Look!" The group did not turn around, expecting the figures or another horror to be behind. "No! Look!" Joe was joyous, and this caused, one by one, the group to turn around. "Dan!" Phil exclaimed, pushing and shoving past everyone to get to him. Dan, Kasper and Georgia were appearing, a like their disappearance, they faded in. Phil ran at him, and picked him up. Dan, who's face became evil and twisted, his eyes a deep blue, said "How do you like it now Phil?" Phil, shocked, dropped him on the cold, hard floor. Dan, luckily, landed on his feet, and was looking around just as poisonous as before. He plunged his hand into Carrie's heart. Her face seemed to shift, like the smoke, and her eyes emitted huge silver rays, it lit up the room. Then, everyone heard a cackle. They all looked up, where the noise had travelled from. The light from Carrie's eyes had shown something they had not noticed before. There were creatures, scuttling along the ceiling. Beetle like, they had insect bodies, but there heads were totally out of proportion. There were 14 of them. Frozen, though still looking up, each person realized there was a creature with their head. Dan removed his hand and his eyes returned to their hazel colour. Confused, he exclaimed "What is going on?" Following Phil's gaze, he looked up. And screamed. 


	7. Inescapable Pain

The creatures cackled over and over, their eyes glowing bright blue. Everything below their neck shimmered like the figures, blowing like smoke. Their cackling slowly developed into slurred chanting, their voices layering over each other to create a mass of noise. The middle creature, who had Dan's head, screeched "Nothing". Filip's head returned "Shadows" and Phil's taunted "Fear". Phil, his eyes full of complete terror, turned away in an attempt to block whatever sound he could. But, instead of calming, he screamed at the sight of seven figures making their way towards the whole group. The group split, some could not tear their eyes away from the horrific sight of the mutated creatures, the other could not stop screaming at the figures. The seven figures began to merge, their bodies both colliding and dissolving into one another to form a whirlwind of thick grey smoke. Instead of spinning and sucking downwards, it span up into the creatures who sucked it in eagerly through their nostrils. Their eyes flashed silver, then they each sighed in pure pleasure. The creature who was adorned with Joe's head sighed the hardest and the longest, his eyes took the most time to change back to the original deep blue. Then, as the group watched in horror, he dived towards Joe's face. The legs, suddenly solid and shiny, attached themselves to his face, pushing into his nose and mouth. He screamed, though it was muffled, as the body sat exactly over his mouth. Joe's eyes widened in panic as the creature clicked his neck, as if to prepare himself for a battle. Then, it plunged it's head into Joe's and the last sound that he made was a suppressed shriek. Then his body began to grow, then shrink, his arms and legs flexed as if getting used to a coat, or skin. Then, he grinned. "Well. You humans do seem to restrict your capabilities. Your brain has so much..." His mouth widened, his teeth were unnaturally white "potential." He ran his tongue over his pearly whites, his eyes expanding in his sockets. "But then there is a weakness. You have such a terrible, useless weakness." Prowling around each and everyone of them, he stopped in front of Filip. The only way to tell the two apart was the fact Filip's face was registered with complete and utter revulsion, Joe's filled with conceited superiority. "Do you know what that is, Filip?" He jeered his name, his face coming closer and closer to his brothers. "How did you know my name?" He whispered, his expression unchanged. "My..." He twisted his neck personality and charisma may have changed..." His voice slurred. "but I have the memories you have. And so much more." Filip could not bring himself to say anything. "Aaah yes." Joe flexed his neck once more. "Where was I... ahhh... do you know the weakness?" He whispered in his brother's ear, causing him to flinch and recoil away. "You all have emotion." He exclaimed to the whole group, who were as still as Filip, so unsure as to what to do or say. Joe prowled around once more, his eyes blazing and his neck twisted over and over, right and left, proving the fact he was no longer human. "How do you feel about it? Phil?" He jeered, his face just as close to his as it was to Filip's. "How does it feel?" Phil spat, spat straight into Joe's wide and gleaming eyes. Joe reacted by simply thrusting his hand around Phil's neck and throwing him up into the air, as if he weighed but a feather. "Any one else want to disrespect me?" He shouted, his face growing in size, his body doubling so every person had a warped Joe figure in front of them. "ANYONE?" He screeched. Dan walked carefully around his blocker, and up to the 'real' Joe. He smiled sweetly and said, his voice surprisingly innocent and polite "Well, why the fuck not?" With that, he punched Joe in the stomach. Dan reeled, his fist covered in blood, his wrist bent. He moaned as he tried to move his fingers, his hand in agony. "Want to rethink that.. foolish situation from just then?" Joe smiled just as sickly as Dan had done, and grabbed his fist in both hands. Twisting, he slowly brought his hands together, the whole room was filled with a crushing sound. Phil, who was recovering from his fall, heard this and winced. Slowly making his way to his feet, he looked over to Dan, to see if he was in the pain they all expected him to be. Dan was smiling, smiling like a clown in a circus. It was horrific, the smile was so fake, plastered on his face. His eyes were full of fright, full of inescapable pain. Joe took his hands away, revealing Dan's fist to be back to his original shape. His smile dropped, his face returning to his natural expression - which, unfortunately, in this incident is fear - he spat "Isn't that emotion you just showed there?" Joe laughed and said quietly, though it echoed and bounced off every wall "Not quite. I simply passed on your... fault... to someone else." Confused, Dan looked around the room, his eyes falling upon Phil. He was lying on the floor. His legs at odd angles, his arms shattered like china. His eyes were dull, his mouth a little open. His neck was twisted, his head slumped at an angle it should not be. A small breath of silver smoke escaped his lips, and he lay still. 


	8. Before

Dan was still, his body inanimate.

He was stood in a field, the sun shone down on him as he watched a two boys chasing two younger children.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not draw his eyes away.

Helpless, he had to witness what he already had seen.

His memory was replaying itself over and over, and he was forced to relive it.

The two older boys were taunting the others, shouting out insults and throwing small stones.

A stone came into contact with one of the boys' backs, Dan flinched as the pain resurfaced.

He fell.

The other child carried on running, so overtaken with the will to escape that he did not even notice that he had fallen behind.

So he was left.

Left to be beaten, to be jeered at.

To be kicked and punched, to have his hair pulled and have his face trodden on.

And then the other boys left.

The small boy was on the grass, his face bruised and bloody, his body weak and damaged.

He was alone.

Struggling to breath, Dan began to panic.

He was alone.

Isolated.

Abandoned.

Lost.

The only thing Dan feared the most.

Discarded. Neglected. Friendless.

Alone.

.

Joe was standing in the back of his old house, in the kitchen. His mother was talking and laughing with Filip, his father watching, full of pride.

He raced up to her, holding his arms out to wrap her in an embrace.

Except he simply went straight through her.

He tried this over and over, again and again. Yet he was unavailing.

"Mum?" He waved his hands in front of her face, then proceeded to do the same in front of his father's and Filip's. "Anyone?"

"My son! My little boy, my best boy, my only boy!" She held his face with her hands "I am so proud of you! 10 A*s? That is insane!"

"MUM?" He began to feel angry, his blood pounded in his ears as he clenched his fists. "Mum? Mum?! Look at me!" He shouted "I'm here! Mum! Mum, I'm right

here!"

His voice echoed, as if in an empty space, he slumped against the wall and held his legs to his chest.

"Mum?" He began to sob "Mum?!"

He was overlooked, unseen and forgotten.

Once again, his brother had overshadowed him, his family could not see or hear his cries, they were oblivious.

His brother was better than him.

Better than him in _everything._

_And he hated him for it._

.

Zoe was sat on the sofa, with a young girl and an even younger boy.

"Zoe.."

"Yes?" They both answered, though he could only hear her as the child.

"Please will you watch it?"

"I don't want to!"

"But all the big kids watch it, do you want to be a big kid?"

"Yes... But I don't want to!"

"It's just Poltergeist."

"I don't want to! Mum said I couldn't! Mum said I wasn't old enough! Mum said..."

"Mum's not here."

He put the disc in and grinned "Don't worry. It's only scary at the end."

Zoe screamed, her whole body tense.

This had started it all.

Ever fear, every unease, every anxiety.

She was terrified, unable to tear her eyes away from her past self.

The little girl was terrified, her eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut. Her knuckles were white from squeezing the pillow on her lap, she was shaking.

And her brother was laughing.

Laughing at her.

She screamed.

She was terrified, her mind replaying every memory of movies and stories, every childhood fear, every single dread.

She was petrified.

...

Does it make any sense yet?

Can you guess what is happening?

If so, feel free to comment :P xxxx


End file.
